Yoshi and Link
by AllApologies451994
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots centered around our favorite Nintendo stars, Yoshi and Link! This is the first story I've ever posted on fanfiction, and I hope you guys enjoy it. Rated K plus just in case. :D
1. Yoshi and Link

_**Yoshi and Link**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Link, Yoshi, Mario, Navi, or anyone else mentioned in this story. The people who DO own them, however, are Nintendo. GO NINTENDO!**_

One day Link and Navi were walking through the lonely fields of Hyrule when Link said 'Navi, I'm bored! Lets go kill something! Gawsh!' He was the whiniest 12 year old EVER. Navi was too busy being annoying to listen. 'Hey, listen! Hey, Link? You listening? HEY LISTEN! HEY LISTEN! HEY LOOK, LISTEN! Blah blah blah blah!'

They kept on whining and nagging, until everyone's favorite plumber and an odd green creature came out of nowhere.

'Hey Mario, I haven't seen you since we had that party!' said Link. A huge smile lit up Mario's face. 'Yea, that party was WILD! We were hardcore enough to stay up later than 8:30! We so totally pwn.'

Navi had left to go bug a rock, so it was just Mario, Link, and the strange green creature. Link was curious what it was, so he asked Mario. 'Hey Mario, what is that _thing_ you're sitting on? I think you're about to break it.' Mario looked offended, but he answered anyways. 'It's called a yoshi. They're very cool.' 'Cool! A, um, yoshi! That's it! Um, I just heard of one right now, but I've been wanting one for forever. Can I borrow it?'

Mario was an idiot, so he said yes. 'Yippee! I got a yoshi! What's its name?' 'Yoshi'. Link looked at him and said 'Very original.' Mario wasn't smart enough to get sarcasm, so he wasn't phased by that remark.

Well Link, I better leave. Peach won't be happy if I leave her alone so long....' So he left. 'Hey, yoshi thing! Lets go!' Yoshi didn't like the way that Link was talking to him, so he just sat down. Link told Yoshi to go again, but he wouldn't listen. Link finally got mad. He said 'Listen. Are you, or are you not, a yoshi? 'Yes, I'm a yoshi...' 'Are you, or are you not, meant for riding on?' 'Yes, I'm meant for riding on…' 'Then go!' 'Nah, I really don't feel like it. I just lugged a tubby lard from Mushroom Kingdom to Hyrule. I'm tired.' 'Look, you sorry excuse for a yoshi. You see this sword? You know what its called? 'Actually, I don't.' Link just stared at it. What kind of idiot hasn't heard of the Master Sword? 'Look, un-informed idiot. Its called a Master Sword. It also has a nickname: "Yoshi. Killing. Sword." ' That scared poor old Yoshi to death, so he ran and ran for two straight hours, with Link on his back.

Finally, he came to a stop. 'I've had enough of your crap!', he said. Then he bucked Link off of him and just flew off. How, we'll probably never know. So Mario came up at about that moment, asking for Yoshi.

Link said, 'Sorry dude, he just flew off.' 'Aw, ain't it a shame? Wait… did you just say he flew off? How?' 'Don't ask, I don't know.'

_**The End**_


	2. Author's Note

**A/N: As a result of not many reviews on my Yoshi and Link stories, I'm discontinuing Yoshi and Link III. Also, I'm adding all my other Yoshi and Link stories into one parody, and it has multiple chapters. Now, the next chapter will have Yoshi and Link II and (The New) Yoshi and Link III. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Yoshi and Link II

Yoshi and Link II

Written by: AllApologies451994

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yoshi, Link or anyone else mentioned in here. All those characters belong to Nintendo. Long live Nintendo!**

**A/N: Yes, this is the same Yoshi and Link II that I wrote before. I just added it to this story to make it longer and more worth reading. (You know, some people like to read multi-chapter stories)**

One day Link was walking with his mommy down the road. Out of nowhere, a yoshi showed up! 'Hey mommy, look, a yoshi! Can I ride it?', shouted Link with excitement. His mommy said yes, and he squealed with delight. 'Yay! I get to ride a yoshi! Wait, where do I stick the quarter? O wait, I found it!' *Use your imagination to find out where Link stuck the quarter* The yoshi was in pain, so it stuck its tounge out _really_ far. Its tounge grabbed a goomba, and Yoshi ate it. Turns out the goomba was poisonous, so Yoshi died… But don't tell Link that! 'Mommy, what is that yoshi doing?' Link's mommy looked sort of nervous, but she finally answered. 'Err, Link… um… he's just taking a _really_ long nap.' Link looked sad, but then he perked up. 'Okay! When he wakes up, I'll be the first to ride him!'

* * *

**A/N= Please review. I know you guys don't have to, but it would make me feel a whole lot better. Plus, I could be a better writer and it will all be because of you! If it is good, tell me. If it is not, then tell me. I don't mind flamers. They only push me to do better. Btw this story was written by my friend Kier and I. (that's what I call her) Just wanting to give her credit. ;P**


	4. The New Yoshi and Link III

(The New)

Yoshi and Link III

Written By: AllApologies451994

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that I own Yoshi OR Link? Well, I don't. If I did I would rule the world and have nelbyisthemasterofpenguins as my slave. (You just know I had to go there, nelby ;P)**

One bright and sunny morning, Link woke up and rolled off his TV. In case you were wondering why he rolled off his TV, he didn't have a couch OR a bed to sleep on. Therefore, he slept on his TV.

So, when he picked himself off of the floor, he went outside to check his mail. He had two letters and one package. He opened up a letter first.

'Hmm… This letter says I just won a million rupees! …Nah, I'm sure it's junk.' Then the guy that gave him the letter took it away along with Link's million rupees. Next, he opened the package. '…WOO! YEA BUDDY! I JUST GOT TWO RUPEES! THANK YOU GRANDMA!!!' Then he burst out into dance. 'O yea. I should open up this next letter, shouldn't I?'

So he opened it. The letter read:

'_Dear Link,_

_There has been a thief robbing everyone in Hyrule lately. I'm making it your job to stop him. (PS His name is YOSHI)'_

'Hmm… I can NOT think of who it might be!' So Link went around asking everyone if they knew who the egg thief was. After many answers of 'no' and 'go away', he went home. On his way though, he stumbled upon a yoshi. _Hmm_, Link thought._ Maybe this yoshi knows something about the egg thief. Let me ask him._

'Hey! Yoshi! You heard anything about an egg thief?' Yoshi then hid an egg behind his back, acting as though it wasn't him. 'No…' 'Okay then! Have a nice day!'

Link then skipped happily back to his house. _What an idiot…_

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I don't know either. This is what comes out of my head while I was bored at school. I was also eating a chocolate bar. (My teachers are cool; they don't care if you eat during class. Heh heh heh…) So… REVIEW! RAAAAAWWWWWWWR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem. Now that's out of my system. Now go review. You know you want to. :D**


	5. Yoshi and Link IV

Yoshi and Link IV

Written by: AllApologies451994

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yoshi, Link, or anyone else in this story. These characters belong to Nintendo, not me. I also don't own Sailor Moon, that belongs to someone who I forgot the name of. But boy, wouldn't it be cool to own Link or Sailor Moon? :P**

One day, Link woke up and went to the bathroom. He took a big ole dump, took a shower, brushed his teeth, and walked outside. It was a beautiful day in Hyrule. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, the flowers were doing whatever flowers do... It was a perfect day. Well, it was, until Link opened his mail and saw an invitation for Zelda's birthday party. It read:

_Dear Link, _

_I'm turning 12 today at and I would like for you to come to my birthday party. It starts at 3:00. We're gonna have singing, dancing, and CAKE!!!! Yes, lots and lots of cake... Mmmmmmm.... O yea, and it's required that you MUST come and you MUST bring me a present. Or else I'll rip your limbs off and beat you torso in, sever your head, then burn you and put your ashes in a hole at the bottom of Lake Hylia. Okay, have fun!_

'Okay', Link said aloud. 'This could be fun. ...O CRAP!! I don't have a crapping present to crapping give the crapping princess... crapping! I gotta find one, and I only have 30 minutes!' Yea, Link sleeps late.

He searched all the stores in Hyrule, Kokiri Forest, Dodongo's Cavern and even Zora's Domain, but still didn't find the right present for Princess Zelda. 'Dang, what am I gonna do? I really don't wanna die!' And then it hit him: he had every episode of Sailor Moon ever made, which was Zelda's favorite anime! He'll give her that!

Link went back to his house, and searched ALL over to find those Sailor Moon tapes. He looked in the cabinets, in the computer desk, under the bed, in his closet, in the refrigerator, in the toaster, and even in the toilet, but still couldn't find those Sailor Moon tapes.

'Ugh! If I can't find those Sailor Moon tapes, I won't be able to come to her party, and if I dont' go to her party, I'll die! Seriously!'

Link panicked and stuff, and then it finally came to him: The old Kokiri sword! He could give that to her! She was always complaining that since she's a girl, she never gets to go on adventures and stuff. So Link reached under his couch and grabbed his old faithful Kokiri Sword. Now that he had the Master Sword and Biggorons Sword, he didn't need it any more, anyways.

Link put the Kokiri Sword in its case, strapped it on his back, and jumped on Epona. 'Off to Hyrule Castle we go! Off to Hyrule Castle we go!' he sang. It sounded horrible, but Link is tone deaf, so yea...

On the inside of Hyrule Castle, almost _everyone_ from Hyrule was there, all waiting in line to give Zelda her present.

So Link took out the Kokiri Sword and handed it to Zelda. 'OMJ!!! This is soooooooo awesome! Thank you Link!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Then she proceeded to give Link a big ole hug and a kiss on the cheek.

'Okay,' she said, 'how do I work this thing?' She was flailing it around wildly, almost chopping off everyone's head in the process. I'm pretty sure she DID cut off a monkey's ear, though.

Everyone was fleeing the building, running away from Zelda. You could even hear some people singing 'Zelda's Got a Sword...' (Rip off of Janie's Got a Gun by Aerosmith [I think it was Aerosmith...])

Link sighed and said 'Even though I didn't get killed _harshly, _I may STILL get my head chopped off!' Zelda heard him, and started chasing Link. Link then jumped on Epona and ran off to his Hyrule home.

The End!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. It's not like anyone reads it anyways, its just on here because I get bored. But I WOULD like to give a special shout out to **_**Zombie's Run This Town **_**for actually reading and reviewing this. She's the bomb, yo! Haha :P**


	6. Yoshi and Link V

**Yoshi and Link  
Written by: AllApologies451994**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yoshi, Link, or anything related to Legend of Zelda or Super Mario Brothers. Those trademarks belong to Nintendo.**

It was a dark and stormy evening. Except it wasn't dark; the sun was pouring in. It wasn't stormy, either; it was beautiful outside. It was also morning, not evening. But o well. I say that's how the story starts, so that _must _be how the story starts. Link woke up and rolled off his TV, because he still couldn't find his couch. He ran outside and kicked his Yoshi until it woke up.

"Yo, Yoshi!!! Get your fat hind end out of bed and make me some pie!!!!"

"No, I don't want to make you pie."

"I thought you couldn't talk.... This is weird..."

"I'm a living creature, too. What am I supposed to do, go around shouting 'YOSHI! YOSHI!!' whenever I want something to eat? No, I'm smart."

"Well, alrighty then."

Link kicked Yoshi some more until Yoshi walked into his kitchen and made Link some pie. Boy, did this turn out to be one of the worst things that happened. Link ate his pie in peace, until Yoshi walked into the room.

"Mmmm... This is the best pie ever!!! How did you make this stuff!?"

Yoshi smirked and looked at Link suspiciously. But Link, lost in his pie, didn't notice.

"It's my own special recipe."

Well, Link ate his pie and went into his living room. He hooked up his 360 and began to play Call of Duty. Why he bought an X-box 360 instead of buying a nice couch to sleep on, we'll never know. But he's special; in more ways than one. So we'll just let him play his game in peace.

Him and Yoshi played about 4 hours, until Link suddenly, and out of nowhere, got a stomachache. He grasped his stomach and kneeled over in pain. Conveniently, at about this time, Yoshi went to the bathroom. Link didn't know how much longer he could take this. The stupid Yoshi food poisoned him!

He finally just couldn't wait any longer. Yoshi had hogged up the bathroom for over 30 minutes now. He ran outside, pulled down his tights, lifted up his tunic, and crapped all over his new bush. Of course, at the time, he didn't care. His stomach didn't hurt anymore, and he was fine with that. But about that time, Zelda decided to walk outside to see how Link had been taking care of that new bush she got him...

What she saw was just horrible. Her poor, poor bush!!! That thing was extremely rare, and cost her over 300 rupees just to buy it! It was also highly exclusive; for royal families only. She walked over to Link's house and told him off. As the author, I feel like I should tell you what she said, but also because I'm a _young _author, I believe I shouldn't.

Link, who had just got the talking-to of his life, cried out in pain. Not only did Zelda chew his hind end out, she also beat him. Never tick a princess off. Link learned this the hard way.

Yoshi walked out of the bathroom with a smirk on his face.

"Now try to boss me around!"

The moral of all this? Never trust a Yoshi to make your pie. Just do it yourself. Always.

**Author's Note: Welp, here y'all are. Well, those of you that still read this. It's been a while, I know. I've been busy with my other stories. And there are only two people who even like this story. So yea.... Reviews, anyone? :D**


	7. Yoshi and Link VI

**Yoshi and Link**

**Chapter VII**

**Written by: AllApologies451994**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yoshi, Link, Resident Evil 4, Mountain Dew, Smarties, or Sharpies. Now, let the fun begin... :D**

Yoshi was sick and tired of having to put up with Link's crap all the time. Not only does Link make him make his pie for him, he makes him do his laundry, polish his sword, shield, and earring, and beat the hard spots in his games for him. He don't even have thumbs, for crying out loud!!!

Link was sitting in his living room on the floor (man, he _really _needs to buy himself a couch one of these days) playing Resident Evil 4. If you look over to the side, you can see empty cans of Mountain Dew (4 of them), a couple packs of Smarties, and there was something in his nose that looked suspiciously like a Sharpie. O, the fun Yoshi coud have with him now.

Yoshi walked up to him and sat down by him.

"So, whatcha plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayin?"

"Resident Evil 4......" Link smiled that smile people smile when they're high and turned back to the game. A couple ganados walked up to him and grabbed a hold of him. He didn't have any ammo, so he just kneed the dude and slashed him with a knife. He paused the game and took a sup of Mountain Dew.

"You know, Link, that Mountain Dew smells exactly the same as it tastes..."

"Dude, I"m not falling for that trick. It does NOT smell the same. I've tried it before."

Yoshi looked at him funny and tried a new trick. If you get the next reference, I applaud you, for you are awesome.

"I heard a rumor that you're gonna snort a Mountain Dew bubble up your nose."

Link didn't buy it. He may be high, but at least he had SOME sense. ...Well, actually, he didn't, because he said if he did, the turtles will come and eat him in his sleep. So yea...

Link played his game on and on until he finally got to... THE OVEN MAN!!! Yes, you heard me correctly. That dude who pops out of the oven and is all nice and burnt and crispy.

Well, Link was so high he believed that the oven man was going to jump out of the TV and eat him in his sleep. This is where Yoshi had his fun.

~*-_-*~

It was 9 at night. Link was fast asleep on his new TV (sure, he can buy a new TV, but not a couch. Or even a bed, for that matter. I guess there are some things he just can't let go...) and all the mouse that lived in the house were asleep. Even that hobo that lives in his backyard was propped up against the house asleep. Yes, it's pretty sad when you have mice and hobos living in (or around) your house. But o well. Since when does Link care?

Yoshi painted himself a little bit brown and a little bit black and came in the living room. He looked all nice and burnt... and stuff.

He walked up to Link and poked him until he got up and rolled off his TV. Link looked at him really funny, rubbed his eyes, and then began to scream.

"OMGW!!!! MOMMY!!!! SAVE ME FROM THAT BURNT CRISP DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yoshi laughed a little and said "Now THAT'S how you prank a guy!"

He walked outside with the hobo and just laid down.

The moral of this story? When you have a friend that gets high, prank him/her by dressing up as a burnt oven man.

**A/N: Well, there you go. I would also like to make a correction. In my last chapter, I said only two people read this story. Well, apparently, one of them counts as 4 people because of all his personalities. So, there are 5 people reading this (my uncle being the other one). Well, if there is anyone ELSE reading this, please leave me a review to show me how much you love me. Because you all know you love me. :D**


	8. Yoshi and Link VII

**Yoshi and Link  
Chapter VII  
Written by: AllApologies451994**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yoshi or Link, yadda yadda yadda.... On to the story!!!**

**Author's Note: O yea, I just thought I would put this in.... That little reference I put in the last chapter where Yoshi says "I heard a rumor...." was a reference to Gerard Way's Umbrella Academy. That's number 00.03's abilty. Her nickname is The Rumor. NOW, onto the story!!!!!**

**~*-_-*~*-_-*~**

"RAWR!!! FEAR ME!!!"

Link was bored out of his mind. He had just gotten over his Sharpie/Mountain Dew/Smarties hangover and was on top of his roof practicing sword tricks and shouting random crap the whole time.

Yoshi was on vacation. Yes, poor old Yoshi will not be in this chapter of fanfiction, unless Link looks back on some of the happy memories they've shared together. ...But why would he do _that_? He was having the time of his life practicing sword tricks with that hobo that lived around his house!

You ever heard that saying "It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt?" Well, I believe that is the perfect thing to say in this case right here. Link accidentally jabbed that poor hobo too hard and he lost too much blood. Needless to say, that hobo died, only to be replaced by another random hobo that just randomly poofed out of the sky. I kid you not; he just fell out of the sky and landed on Link's roof with a 'poof' noise.

After a while though, Link got bored. He went in his house, and went to his refrigerator. He moved the Lon Lon Milk in order to get to his secret stash of Mountain Dew. ...Well, it wasn't so secret, because Yoshi's the one who put it there, but o well. I say it's a secret stash, then it's a secret stash. ...Man, you should try saying THAT 5 times fast.

"OMGW OMGW OMGW!!! BERT!!! GET IN HERE!!!" In case you were wondering, the hobo's name is Bert. I don't know why, I just felt like naming him Bert. This is in no way related to Bert McCracken of the Used. He dissed Gee, so I'm sort of mad at him right now. Bert just sounds like a hobo's name to me, you know?

"What is it, Link? I was just about to use your shower!!! The only shower I've ever had was one from the rain. It's free, so might as well use it." Link sort of backed away slowly.

"Dude. We're out of Mountain Dew!"

"OMGW!!!!!!! Let's go to the store and buy some more!!!"

"But, um... I think you should take a shower first. You smell like rotten eggs."

**~*-_-*~*-_-*~**

Link and Bert finally got to the store. This took forever because, well, Bert smelled REALLY bad, and showered for about an hour. Then Link had to figure out which earring to put in, which took a half an hour, plus Link had to find Bert something to wear, so he had to hunt out his Zora tunic, so that took another half hour....

Link walked into the marketplace and ordered two 24 packs of Mountain Dew.

"Okay sir, that will be 40 rupees." (I'm assuming that since most items in the Zelda world cost around 20 rupees as a fair price, and 20 * 2 = 40... But I'm sure you can do math. O, we use * instead of x to multiply because x is the most commonly used variable... Okay, enough math...)

Link reached in his pocket only to realize... He left his wallet at home!!! He began to panic. Bert looked at him really funny.

"Um, sir? I only have 2 rupees..." (I'm giving credit to Monkey Fighter Ninja because he always uses the "2 rupee" joke every time he tells me a story... Sorry Jimmy, don't hurt me :P)

Bert reached in his pocket and pulled out a wallet with the remaining 38 rupees.

"Dude, that's my wallet!"

"Not anymore, it isn't!!"

"You're a hobo, you have no use for a wallet!"

"Gasp!"

They argued on and on and on until the store manager came in and kicked them out.

Finally, they quit going on. Then, Link came to a realization.

"We forgot to get our Mountain Dew!"

**~*-_-*~*-_-*~**

**Author's Note: Rawr!!! I is back!!! Wow, I have like, 16 views for this story, and the only review I got was from Johnny Emm. Well, I guess you guys don't love me after all. But I will still continue to write this just because I need something to do when I get bored. So, if you're out there and you read this, LEAVE SOMETHING TO LET ME KNOW YOU READ IT!!!! Even if it's just the letter Q or something related to puppies or something else unrelated to this story. Just to know you looked at it. :D**


	9. Yoshi and Link VIII

**Yoshi and Link  
Chapter VIII  
Written by: AllApologies451994**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides my own imagination.**

It was a cold, dreary, winter day. Except not really; it was hot and humid and the middle of summer. But anyways. Yoshi was back from his vacation and had such a good time that he didn't care about anything Link was going to do to make him feel bad. So, he walked in the room whistling American Idiot by Green Day (of course, everyone knows who American Idiot's by, I just had to give credit) and what he saw was a huge shock to him. Sort of. ...Eh, who am I kidding? Yoshi doesn't give a crap about Link.

Link was sprawled out on the middle of the floor with those swirly circles in his eyes (like on those anime shows) and was barely breathing. Some random hobo was sitting next to him giving him CPR. Of course, as you all know, that hobo was Bert, but o well.

"What happened to Lunk over there?"

"Um, Yoshi, I believe? His name is Link, and I think he OD'd on some weird powder we call 'The Good Stuff'."

"No, if he OD'd, he'd be dead. He's just sorta.... knocked out for the moment."

"Hmm. Then I guess CPR isn't going to help."

And with that, Bert tossed Link over to the side like you would that thing you find on the floor over there. You don't know what it is, and when you pick it up you sorta have to sling it away. So that's not good.

"Here... I use this trick on Link after he takes too much Mountain Dew.... YO LINK!!! THERE'S A THIEF OUT THERE WHO'S GOING TO TAKE YOUR TV AND YOUR TWO RUPEES!"

Link instantly snapped out of his 'good stuff' coma and sat up.

"Yo, foos! Get in the kitchen and make me some pie."

"We have no pie stuff."

"Really?"

"Nope, not a bit."

"Is he telling the truth, Bert?"

"Um... uh... I'm not good under pressure... um... I'M JUST A HOBO!!!"

"Well, okay then...."

"...There's no one really outside, is there?"

"Nope, I just made it up to get you off your fat hind end."

"Maybe I didn't want to get off my hind end."

"Can we please stop saying hind end?"

"Nah."

"Well, alrighty then."

"...I still want some pie."

"Then go out and buy some!"

"I want some pie, too!"

"I don't have the money!"

"Well, too bad!"

...And here is where their random pie/hobo/thief conversation ends, and the quest begins....

So, Link (and Bert) got really bored and went to go get some pie. But, of course, Link didn't have the money. So, he had to go around asking people if they had any odd jobs for him to do to make some money. But no one had any job.

They finally got tired. When all of a sudden, out of the sky fell another hobo. And as it turns out, this happened to be Bert's dad, Bert Bort Carl Hobo the Third. And he had something to tell Link and Bert.

"Hello son and weary traveler to which I know not the name of. I am Bert Bort Carl Hobo the Third. And I am ready to give you all the pie to which you need...."

"REALLY!? GIVE IT!! GIVE IT!!"

"Not yet. First, you may go through this list of chores."

So they did. It was a rather lengthy list, and as I am very young, impatient, and have a limited amount of time on the computer, I shall not write it down.

_Later_

Link and Bert came back panting to Bert Bort Carl Hobo the Third. He looked at him funny and asked them who they were.

"What do you mean? We just did all those chores for you! Give us some pie! NOW!!"

"I never promised you pie... Who are you?"

"DAD! IT'S ME, YOUR SON!"

"I don't believe you."

"We have the same name."

"So? Bert is a common name."

"I look just like you."

"Merely a coincidence."

"...Dude, you're impossible."

"I know."

Needless to say, Link and Bert never got their pie.

THE END!

**A/N: I'm sorry to my whole ONE reviewer that actually reads this for not updating in so long, but I've been busy with my other stories and facing.... personal.... problems that I shall not repeat on here. But anyways, this is all beside the point. Just leave me a lot of awesomeness reviews to make me feel all warm and fluffy inside, and I might just let you write the next chapter. ...Eh, probably not, but o well. I thought I'd just be nice and say it. BUT ANYWAYS. REVIEW OR I'LL SEND THE TURTLES AND MARGARET AFTER YOU! :D**


End file.
